Something About Trixie
by StevenTyler
Summary: The Black Family always knew that there was something different about Bellatrix
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do however own the random muggles**

"Sirius?" Harry asked, "What was Bellatrix like as a kid? You would think that she would be giving out crazy signals in her childhood right?"

Sirius' eyes glazed over in remembrance, "Ahh Bellatrix, we always thought that there was something off about old Trixie"

*Cliché rippling effect signifying flashback*

The Black family was happily walking in a park. Mrs. Black was turning up her nose at the muggles so high that she kept tripping, her darling husband was eyeing the couple playing tennis, wondering why _his_ wife didn't wear clothes like that, and of course the three darling children were strolling along with their cousins. Narcissa was 'educating' young Regulas on the importance of appearance, and slapping his hands every time he protested to her plaiting his hair. Andromeda was emphasizing about muggle machines, "A giant box, on wheels! Oh can you imagine, Sirius?" And Bellatrix was flinging rocks at the passing geese, "Stupid geese, not worthy enough to be in my presence".

When all of a sudden what shall appear…. But a darling old lady! She hobbled over to Bellatrix, who at the tender age of six was to perfect replica of a china doll, as long as she didn't open her mouth. "What a darling! You must have very proud parents!" She reached out to pinch Bella's cheek, "Of course my grandchildren are just as adorable! Why, when I was you're a-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FILTHY MUGGLE! I WILL KILL YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY!"

*End sweet childhood memories*

"Yup" Sirius announced, "Bella was always a bit different."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In no way or form do I own Harry Potter. That would be awesome though.

AN: This is probably just random story about the 'esteemed' House of Black.

"Sirius, what was your mother like?" Harry gazed up at him imploringly, wondering what would lead the teenage Sirius to run away from home. Sirius snorted as he sat up from his reclined position suddenly and looked at Harry, silently judging him. He must have found what he was looking for as a minute later he began to speak, his eyes starting to glaze over in remembrance.

"My mother… well, she truthfully liked to yell at me a lot"

(Ripple Movie Maker Effect)

A young eight year old Sirius Black trudged alongside his mother at Twilfit and Tattings, his black curls hanging limply as he repeatedly answered his mother's questions the same way _every single time_.

"What color would you like this shirt?"

"Black"

"Doesn't this nice green robe suit you perfectly?"

"Black"

"Ohh! Look, this vest is a perfect silver that brings out your eyes!"

"Black"

Walaburga Black turned to face her son, hands firmly on her hips. If she wasn't of such a small stature, she might have looked intimidating to the growing boy. "Seriously Sirius, black?"

(Page Curl Transition Effect)

Walaburga woke up from a relaxing nap to a slight feeling that something was wrong. Of course, she is raising two rambunctious boys so she has that feeling almost constantly. Raising a hand to her head, she allowed her fingers to drift through her hair, mourning the way she could feel it thinning. A thin strand pulled away, as it was wrapped around her finger, and she stared at it groggily for about a minute. It Was Green.

Her scream sent all of the house elves and little children scrambling. When she had tracked down the most likely culprit she stared at him with narrowed eyes, again it would be more impressive if the eleven year old boy was not already level with her chin. "Seriously?"

He grinned, "Well mother, that is my name so I cannot be anything but."

(Sparkle Transition Effect with lots of bouncing words)

Sirius grinned as Harry gaped at him, he spread his arms wide and declared, "Those were the days! Of course that was before Hogwarts and I became a _Griffindor_."

Harry rubbed his forehead an accused Sirius, "You were a really obnoxious kid."


	3. Chapter 3

Something about Trixie 3

Harry was tracing the intricate details in the tapestry in Grimmauld Place when he found something that made him step back in shock. He swept out of the room to find Sirius, who was lounging in the study, nursing a glass if firewhiskey although it was only three in the afternoon.

"Morning Sirius. You wouldn't mind terribly if I were to ask you a question about your family, right?"

Sirius let out a breath and carefully put his glass down on the oak side table. "It's going to be a flashback day for me, isn't it? Ask away Harry."

"So I was in that room that holds all of your family members, and I noticed something. Why is Malfoy's mum on there?"

"Well, she was originally a member of the Black family. My cousin actually."

Harry gagged a bit at the thought of being related to any Malfoys but quickly recovered. "So why wouldn't they push to have a trial for you? If you had betrayed my parents wouldn't they be all for it?"

"Harry, hate spans decades. And when you do a certain something to a certain someone, well they may never forgive you. Just as a precautionary tale, I shall now impart this particular event to you." Sirius lost the serious look and grinned, "Plus this is great advice for how to torture your kids and enemies."

(Sparkles fly across the screen and bubbles mesh together to form the next slide)

'Morgan Freeman voice' **The scene opens up in a study much like the one we just left. This is because, of course, it is the same study, in the same house, with one crucial difference. This study is from a time past, when a family occupied its hallowed halls and gloom did not coat every surface. A young boy, who cannot be more than seven, is curled up on an armchair, attempting to look interested in the heavy tome on his lap. Footsteps can be heard tapping their way down the hall, closer and closer to this particular room. This, is where our story begins. **

"Sirius! Oh Sirius!? Come to Mummy, it's time to go visit your great Aunt Cassiopeia!"

A whining voice shot back, "I said I'm not going so I'm not!"

"Are you in your father's study again?"

"NO!"

"Then where are you?"

"Not in the study!" Sirius clasped his hands over his mouth as soon as he said it and watched with wide eyes as the door creaked open. His mother poked her head in and rolled her eyes at him,

"You know that Aunt Cassie enjoys our trips and its always good to pay respects to your elders. Regulus is out with Dad so let's go!"

Sirius pouted and sank back into the armchair, "Don't wanna!'

Mrs. Black sighed and bartered with the young boy, "You can bring a friend with you. I hear that the LeStranges are visiting your cousins today. We can bring one of them along to make the trip smoother."

Sirius thought for a second and then consented, "Alright, so long as I get to choose!"

"Of course dear" Of course, the older woman could not have known that Narcissa Black had a list of slights built up against Sirius and that he was planning payback. It was only so many times that he could stand being dressed up.

As soon as they reached the inside of the house of Cygnus Black, Sirius let out an earsplitting wail, "CISSY! COME ON A TRIP WITH ME TO THE LAND OF OLD PEOPLE!"

A pattering of feet was heard from the stairs as Narcissa raced down, Bellatrix and Andromeda close behind. "Sirius!" she admonished, "Don't yell! And why don't you take a boy, you hate spending time with girls." By reminding him of that fact, Narcissa thought that she had gotten herself out of the situation civilly. Unfortunately for her, she quite fogot thaht Sirius and the LeStrange boys did not get along at all. Their feud was currently at a standstill when they got the favorite uncles involved and they went a bit overboard but their animosity was as rich as ever.

Mrs. Black smiled apologetically at Narcissa as Sirius proudly proclaimed, "Mama said that I can take WHOEVER I wanna!"

Cygnus Black had been drawn out by the loud voices and stated in a somber voice to Narcissa(while his eyes glittered with laughter) "Sorry, it seems like you are caught. Black's must hold up their deals though." He started pushing her towards the door, "Remember to behave. Say hello to your Aunt. Have a nice day out with Sirius."

(The screen fades to black)

"And that is why, to this day we are enemies"

Harry just looked confused. "Sirius, it sounds like you guys just went to a nursing home"

He let out a bark of laughter, "Oh no, this is much worse. It's a magical Slytherin Nursing Home. I'll tell you that story sometime later. Just know, the older people get, the more they like to complain. And Aunt Cassie was nearing two hundred."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only wish that I owned the Black family. For as heinous as they are, some of them were real lookers

This one time Sirius beat Harry to the spell. He took Harry gently by the arm and sat him down at the dining room table. Hermione was in a discussion with the twins but all talking halted when they saw the two approach. They moved from the end of the table to near Harry and all four kids stared at Sirius expectantly, who of course did not disappoint.

"So you guys seem to be under the impression that my mother immediately disowned me after I got sorted into Gryffindor. Not exactly true. She tried. The summer of my first year she invited the Potters over and I'm afraid that Mr. and Mrs. Potter terrified that batty old woman with their liberal mindset and James and I let loose in a house terrorized the family. Needless to day they were never invited back." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Now in my sixth year, my father wanted to meet my friends so when mother was out of the country we had a 'playdate' here. He also thought that it would be a grand plan to also invite Andromeda, who had two year old Tonks at the time. She may not remember this, but that clumsiness is not natural"

(Flashing sparks shoot across the screen forming a banner that turns into the next slide)

"And so then I said the Lily-flower that-"

"Morganna's Ratty Dress Nymphadora!" A loud shout echoed throughout the house and into the back yard. Sirius would have snickered at his brother's shout of rage if he wasn't already bowled over laughing at the look on James' face that anyone would interrupt his gushing about Lily(his maybe not quite but hopefully soon to be girlfriend). Gasping out between howls he uttered

"Little cousin of mine is a real prankster! She probably woke him up with his hand in water!"

Sirius stopped laughing in time to hear Peter's quiet question, "What's your father doing with Nymphadora?"

The group turned and watched as Mr. Black carried a squirmy toddler down the back steps and into the garden towards the group. The tall man sat down the tiny bundle on top of the picnic table and reached for his wand. In a soothing voice he explained to the girl, and the group at hand, "Now I'm going to put a clumsy hex on you that I made during my years at Hogwarts. Just for this visit so that Regulus doesn't get any more nasty surprises. I'll take it off before you leave, is that alright?"

The girl tilted her head as she considered the question. When a cookie was thrown into the mix she happily assented. Cool purple mist floated out of Mr. Black's wand and sunk into the girl

(Sudden transition shot)

"And that was that"

The whole group's incredulous stares hit Sirius. Hermione sputtered, "You can't just leave us hanging! That story didn't tell us anything. Was the spell not able to be reversed or something?"

Sirius grinned, "Ah! I knew that I forgot something. Anyways the next thing you know he was called away on business and forgot to take the spell off. Before he could contact Andromeda and let her know he was done in by an assassin in Peru. It was a spell only he knew so only he could take it off, that or a curse breaker. Oh well, she's dealt with it this far. Besides, just think of it as an extended prank by dear old dad."

The horrified faces of the two youngest of the group sent Sirius off on another extended vacation in Laugh Happy Valley.


End file.
